


kiss me in the d-a-r-k

by Anonymous



Series: 18, crazy [1]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Frottage, Henry is 18, M/M, Masturbation, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He knows his feelings are wrong. He knows he shouldn't feel like this for his boss, who's a lot older than him, but Ray is the embodiment of every fantasy he's ever had.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Series: 18, crazy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131
Collections: Anonymous





	kiss me in the d-a-r-k

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya so I'd like to thank my lovely friend, Roma, for helping write a few of these paragraphs. We started the doc over a year ago and I rediscovered it and decided to finish it. 
> 
> I'd like to put a small disclaimer here: Henry is not underage, but there are references to him having feelings for Ray when he was younger, if that makes anyone uncomfortable.

Henry falls back on his bed, relieved he can finally have some time to himself after a long day. What made his day long wasn't even work related, it was Ray related. Ray and his tight shirt that left little to the imagination, his lips that were impossible not to stare at, his voice that could melt anyone. Henry craves to rip that shirt off, to kiss those lips, to hear that voice say filthy words against his skin. 

He knows his feelings are wrong. He knows he shouldn't feel like  _ this  _ for his boss, who's a lot older than him, but Ray is the embodiment of every fantasy he's ever had. Sometimes Henry finds himself drowning in self-hatred, he shouldn't be thinking about his friend like that, then his mind drifts off and that self-hatred fades to lust.

Henry unbuttons his shirt, slowly dragging his fingers across his chest. His eyes close, picturing Ray, and his strong hands, his strong hands that would hold Henry tight. His other hand grips his bed sheets hard at the thought of Ray taking hold of him and marking him with beautiful bruises.

With one hand white knuckling the bedsheets, his other pushes its way down his stomach, fingers soon ghosting over the button of his jeans. As he opens his jeans his hand brushes over his cock, making him inhale sharply. He’s too hot to care about ridding of his pants, too impatient to wait for the feel of skin on skin.

Henry slips his hand into his undone jeans, whining softly as he comes into contact with himself through the fabric of his boxers. It's easy to imagine Ray, sitting there, looking down on him as he teases Henry through his boxers just to watch him squirm, and to listen to that needy little whine he’d earn by doing so.

He pushes his hand below his boxers, sighing in relief at the feeling. Henry feels truly relaxed for the first time all day, with his fingers wrapped firmly around his cock. But of course relaxation never lasts long for him, he curses out loud as his watch begins to beep. He tries to calm his breath as he re-zips his jeans and presses the heel of his hand against his attention starved cock.

“What?” He practically growls at the small hologram that appears above his wrist.

“Jesus calm down, it's just me, Schwoz.” Schwoz defends himself, throwing his hands up.

“Yeah Schwoz, I can see you, what do you want?” He tones down the harshness in his voice, despite the fact he's still extremely annoyed.

“There’s been a break in at the Swellview Museum,” Schwoz says.

Henry groans and slams his head back against his pillow, “Fine, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you Henry, see you s-” Henry slaps the watch and cuts Schwoz off. He wills himself to get up and ignore the persistent ache in his pants.

When Henry arrives at Junk N’ Stuff he's managed to calm himself down, ready to fight crime with Ray in annoyingly tight suits. He steps into the Man Cave and he’s greeted with Schwoz standing in front of the couch, looking guilty. “Hey, Henry,” He sounds pretty guilty, too.

“What?” Henry asks, exasperated.

“It was a false alarm,” Schwoz shrugs with an apologetic look, “and you seemed mad so I didn't want to call you back.”

“Dude!” Henry sighs and flops onto the couch.

“Sorry,” Schwoz looks between Henry and the door and starts to walk away, “I'm just gonna go, bye Henry!” The door is sliding down behind him before Henry can even protest.

Henry groans loudly and sinks lower on the couch. The door slides open again, Ray steps in front of the couch, shirtless,  _ fuck _ . “I thought I told you to go home, kid.”

“Stupid museum robbery false alarm,” Henry sighs.

“Well, you came all the way here, wanna watch a movie?” Ray asks.

“Sure.” 

Ray motions toward the door, meaning they'll be watching it in his room, Henry takes a deep breath and starts moving. He can't help but let his mind wander as they get to Ray’s room, of course there's a valid reason they're using it, it's more comfortable and there's a fucking massive TV. But, that doesn't stop Henry from imagining all the things Ray could do to him in complete privacy.

Henry sits on the bed right away, sinking into a familiar feeling from all the family nights they've had. Ray’s room is practically a theater, it's a common occurrence for everyone to pile on his way-too-big bed to watch movies. The room smells like Ray, like that stupid pomegranate shampoo he uses, mixed with a faint smell of burning wood, from the fireplace Ray has in his room for no reason.

Sitting with Ray, Henry's body threatens to betray him again, he stops paying attention, agreeing to whatever movie Ray was talking about without listening. The movie starts and he takes a shaky breath and stares at the bed below him, a smile forms on his lips, he almost forgot the bedspread is Captain Man based.

“What's got you smiling, kid?” Ray asks, bumping their shoulders, reminding Henry that they're not only close enough to touch, but also that Ray is still shirtless.

“Your narcissism,” Henry responds. 

Ray raises an eyebrow and Henry motions to the bedspread. “Come on, kid, can you really blame me? My face is just so handsome,” Ray pats the big version of his face on the bed.

Henry falls back on the bed, sighing in contentment at the comfort. Ray looks down at him, seeming to forget the movie’s even on, “You tired kid?” 

“Stressed,” Henry complains, “I was trying to relax at home, but Schwoz had to interrupt.” The last part is mumbled in a childishly grumpy way.

Ray chuckles, “Don't blame Schwoz for your lack of time management.”

“That is so not the issue here,” Henry closes his eyes and scoots back on the bed, “I manage my time, I just don't get to spend a lot of it  _ alone _ .”

“You could go home and have free time right now y’know,” 

“That's different, you're-” Henry stops himself before he says something stupid, internally cringing.

“I'm what?” Ray asks, putting a hand on Henry's knee and shaking him.

“Never mind,” Henry brushes him off, but still revels in the small touch.

Ray doesn't push, seeming to go back to the movie. Henry doesn't move, staying down and keeping his eyes closed. His body still feels warm where Ray touched him, Henry wonders how it would feel if that hand continued to trail up, tugging at his zipper and slipping in his pants. He feels like Ray would tease, gentle touches over underwear until he finally rips them off and grips his cock. 

“You better not be falling asleep, kid, you haven't even watched a second of the movie,” Ray’s voice snaps him back to the reality of where he is, Ray is extremely close to his face, leaning over him. 

“Not sleeping, just,” Henry takes a second to think,  _ fantasizing _ ,  _ being creepy _ , “daydreaming. And I'm not a kid.”

“Sure kid,” Ray pats his cheek and smiles, still way too close, “what were you daydreaming about?” 

Henry takes a second to comprehend the question, he makes eye contact with Ray and makes an impulsive decision. He leans forward and kisses Ray, short and unreciprocated, not how he wanted to kiss Ray for the first time.

When he pulls back he's met with a shocked look from Ray, almost as if he's frozen. Henry’s heart clenches, “Ray I'm so sorry, I just,” he takes a calming breath, “I don't even know, please don't let me ruin things.”

Ray unfreezes at that, “Henry, you didn't ruin anything, it's just,” Ray stops talking and cups Henry's cheek, examining his face, Ray initiates this time. 

Sweet and gentle, Ray catches Henry’s bottom lip, a light tug. Henry kisses back, his hands finding Ray’s bare sides, laying back down and pulling the older man with him. Ray puts a knee between Henry's legs and loosely grips the side of Henry's neck as the kiss heats up. Ray's tongue traces his lips, Henry parts his lips, letting Ray push his tongue in and drink in every inch of his mouth. 

Ray pulls back, his lips spit slicked and kiss swollen, his breath is coming in pants, Henry’s own heart mirroring the rhythm. Ray moves off Henry, sitting down next to him, still seemingly unsure of what to say.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Ray breathes.

Henry once again goes for bold and impulsive, he grabs Ray's hand and guides it to his crotch. He presses down on Ray's hand, which is considerably larger than his own, “I'm not a kid, Ray.”

“Fuck, kid,” Ray shakes off Henry’s hand, resting his hand on the zipper of Henry’s jeans, “we shouldn't- are you sure- Henry, do you want this?” Ray stutters his way through the question.

“Ray I've been hot for you since before we met,” Henry’s cheeks turn red, “Captain Man is the perfect image for a hormonal teenager in a sexual crisis.”

Ray’s lips twitch into a small smile, he unzips Henry’s pants, helping him pull them off, leaving him in a shirt and boxers. Ray palms Henry's cock through the fabric, Henry arches into the touch, a light moan of  _ Ray _ pushing past his lips. 

Kisses are pressed sloppy against Henry's neck as Ray drags the boxers off his body, leaving him in only a shirt. Henry resists the urge to cover himself, enjoying the fact that Ray’s fixated. 

“I know what you want, Henry,” Ray wraps his hand around Henry’s cock, who responds by trying to press his hips into the touch, “but I'm not gonna fuck you. At least not this time.” 

Henry whines as Ray makes no movement, trying to shift his hips for the friction he craves. “So needy,” Ray whispers, pressing a sloppy kiss to Henry’s jaw. 

Henry gasps at a sudden loss of contact, Ray completely gets up, taking the rest of his clothes off. He crawls back over Henry and presses three fingers against the younger boy’s lips, Henry immediately accepts them, his tongue swirling around the digits. Henry practically blows Ray's fingers, keeping eye contact as he bobs his head and slicks the fingers. As Ray removes his fingers from Henry's mouth he traces around Henry's lips, making them shine with spit.

A gasp comes from Henry, Ray takes advantage and goes straight for another filthy kiss. Ray wraps his hand around their cocks sliding them against each other with the help of his hand, all wet from Henry's mouth.

Henry falls apart, moans escaping his throat at a constant rate, only for them to be swallowed by Ray’s lips on his. “Ray, I'm gonna, fuck,” Henry whimpers and comes, shoving his face in Ray's shoulder. Ray comes not long after, groaning softly, Henry's own orgasm most likely being his breaking point. Ray collapses next to him, panting louder than Henry.

“We ruined my shirt,” Henry laughs.

“Don't worry, kid,” Ray says, pushing himself up, “you can have one of mine.”

“How cliché,”

“If you don't want it-” Ray starts.

“No!” Henry cuts in, “I never said cliché was bad.”

Ray laughs and throws the shirt at Henry, who changes out of the ruined shirt quickly.  


Ray throws on a pair of sweatpants, looking around the floor, “Don’t you want your underwear?”

“This shirt is practically a dress,” It's an exaggeration, they're actually the same height, Ray's shirts are just bigger because of how much more muscle he has, “I'll be fine.”

Ray crawls into bed with Henry, pulling him close. He kisses Henry's forehead and strokes his hair as they fall asleep, the forgotten movie still playing in the background.


End file.
